1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to theatrical production equipment and, more particularly, is concerned with a portable assembly for storing, setting up, and rapidly changing elements of different scenes in a theatrical production.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Theatrical productions, both large and small, require some kind of equipment for setting up scenes as well as for changing from one scene to the next. The equipment used in putting on large theatrical productions typically is too elaborate and costly to be used in small ones, such as take place at schools and small theaters. It would be highly desirable to have available simple, inexpensive and appropriate equipment that can be employed by schools and small theaters.
A variety of equipment for setting up and changing theatrical scenes is found in the prior patent art. A representative sampling is the equipment disclosed in U.S. Patents to Hagen (U.S. Pat. Nos. 653,997 and 656,969), Cunningham (U.S. Pat. No. 1,600,039), and Ganz (U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,956). Of these, only the stage backdrop equipment of the Ganz patent would likely be applicable to small theatrical productions. However, even this equipment appears to be to cumbersome and costly to be useful.
Consequently, a need still remains for improvements in theatrical production equipment which will overcome the shortcomings found present in the prior art.